legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising P4/Transcript
(Blake is seen reading out in the living room as Ghira is seen leaving his room) Ghira: *Yawns* Blake B: *Looks* Finally awake? Ghira: Mmhm. Blake B: Doing okay? Ghira: So far so good. Blake B: Okay. (Ghira goes and sits down next to Blake) Ghira: *Sighs* Don't ever let me do that again.... Blake B: I didn't plan on it. Ghira: Thanks.... (Blake smiles and goes back to reading) Ghira: Whatcha reading? Blake B: Hm? Ghira: What's the story about now? Blake B: Oh. Its about a man with 2 souls. Ghira: What, you mean like split personalities or something like that? Blake B: Not quite like that but the two do fight for control over the body. Ghira: Wow. That's a different from the romance novels. Blake B: I do read other things. Ghira: Really now? Blake B: Yeah. Ghira: Hm, alright then. Blake B: *Nods* (Ghira looks away before Murphy and Rocky start to walk out) Ghira: Hm? Murphy: Oh, you two are still here. Rocky: *Bark* Ghira: !! (Ghira looks over at Rocky) Murphy: What's going on? Blake B: Oh Murphy we were just- *Sees Rocky* !! Rocky: Hey guys! Ghira:..... Blake B:.... Rocky: *Tilts head* Hm? Murphy: Everything okay guys? Blake B:... *Shakes head* Y-Yeah. Its okay. Ghira: Yeah its all good. Murphy: Oh, okay then. Rocky: Hey, ask if they wanna play! Murphy: Rocky wants to know if you guys wanna play. Rocky: *Happy bark* Ghira: Uhhh.... Blake B: Y-Yeah sure. We'll play. Murphy: Great! Rocky: *Bark* (Ghira and Blake look at each other nervously) Rocky: Hold on, let me go get my ball! (Rocky runs off as Murphy looks up at the two) Murphy: Well this is fun. Three cats all in the same house. (Murphy licks his paw) Murphy: I feel honored. Blake B: Huh. Yeah this is the first time the 3 of us have been together. Ghira: You'd think it would have happened sooner. Murphy: Well it's happened now. (Murphy jumps up onto the couch) Ghira: How long does Rocky usually take? Murphy: Trust me, he always loses that ball. We've probably got a good five minutes to hang out. Ghira: Right. (Murphy licks himself) Murphy: So, you guys are part cat right? Blake B: Yeah. Murphy: What did you say this species was called again? Blake B: I'm a Faunus. Murphy: Faunus huh? So you're a species of cat people/ Blake B: No. We're a species that are born with animal traits. I happened to be born a cat. Ghira: And you know how I was made. Murphy: Right. Sounds interesting though. Ghira: How are you even able to talk anyway? Murphy: Long story. But it had to do a lot with The Mind Stone and all that. Ghira: Ah. Murphy: But yeah. Now I'm probably the most intelligent animal in the world. Ghira: Doubt that. Murphy: Ha! Name one person or animal in this Omniverse that could be. Ghira: Uhhhh. Murphy: Exactly. (Rocky then returns with his ball in his mouth) Rocky: *Muffled* I got it! Murphy: Hm? Oh, back already Rocky? Rocky: *Muffled* Yep! Murphy: Alright then. You two ready to play? Blake B: Uhhh, y-yeah. Ghira: Sure we'll play. Murphy: Alright! Rocky: *Muffled* Yay! (Rocky puts the ball down though its wet. Blake picks up the ball a little grossed out) Blake B:... Ew. Rocky: *Barks* Murphy: He wants you to throw. Blake B:.... *Throws the ball* Rocky: *Barks and runs after it* (Rocky grabs the ball and runs back before he walks up to Blake with the ball) Rocky: *Wags tail happily* Blake B:... *Slowly pets Rocky's head* G-Good boy. Rocky: *Happy bark* Ghira: Hmm... (Ghira takes the ball) Ghira: All right. *Throws* Fetch. (Rocky barks and gets the ball again) Rocky: *Walks back over and wags tail* Ghira: Hmm, good boy. Rocky: *Happy bark* Ghira: Huh. You know what? This isn't so bad. Blake B: Yeah. You're right. *Picks up ball* All right Rocky. *Throws Ball* Go! (Rocky runs after the ball yet again) Murphy: Oh he's having fun now. Ghira: I bet he is. (Rocky returns with the ball and drops it) Rocky: *Excited bark* Ghira: Heh. Nice one Rocky. (Ghira pets Rocky's head) Rocky: *Happy whine* Blake B: *Smiles* Murphy: You seem happy. Blake B: Yeah. I am. Murphy: What for? (Blake looks at Ghira who continues petting Rocky) Blake B: Oh nothing really. (Blake continues smiling at how much Ghira has started to improve) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts